Edward Seymour II
Edward Seymour II is a Prefect at Bullworth Academy. Edward was voiced by Ryan King. Character Description Edward has brown, slightly wavy hair, and he noticeably wears square rim glasses and brown loafers. He was one of the 7 original characters profiled on the Bully Facebook. On it, he explains that Bullworth is his family's Alma Mater, and it is also stated that he is a member of the Bullworth Sailing & Yacht club Characteristics Edward enjoys abusing his powers as a prefect, but not as much as Seth Kolbe does. Bullworth was his family's alma mater for several generations, and he is poised to take over his family's business. This leads many to believe that he was a Preppy before he was appointed as a Prefect. Further evidence toward his possible prep roots, is that he is a member of Bullworth's Sailing & Yacht club, which several of the preps and their families are stated as members of. He suffers from asthma, and he likes to refer to himself as a "studmuffin", and to Jimmy as a "dork" or "doofus". He is quoted as saying he hates the the school mascot and that he has a silver medal for amateur wrestling. He may be a fan of 1960's music because when he takes Jimmy or any other misbehaving student down he'll exclaim "You fought the law, and the law won!" which is a reference to the 1965 song "I fought the law" by Bobby Fuller. He may also be a fan of the 1979 film "The Warriors" because when Jimmy is out after hours and Edward is searching for him he'll occasionally say "Jimmy, come out and play-ay", which was a reference to the famous tagline "Warriors, come out and play-ay" and also the fact Rockstar (the company that made Bully) had also made a game based on "The Warriors". Role in story Edward can be found walking around the school campus but plays no significant role in any mission. He can be seen in a cutscene in the sub-mission Get To Class, telling Jimmy and Gary to "get to class". Quotes Cutscene * You're here to learn, not to goof off! GET TO CLASS! When patrolling the school *Man, I love kicking butt! *Stupid school mascot. *Studmuffin, comin' through! When addressing a student *You're a disgrace to the Bullworth crest. *Don't speak to a prefect unless you're spoken to! *Hey, Doofus McDorkwad! When chasing a student *Silver medal tri county wrestling squad! *Rules don't apply to you, huh? * You can't hide from the pain train! * Hunting season is open! * Get down on the floor with both hands behind your head! When knocked out *I need my inhaler... *Just let me... catch my breath... *I need new underwear. When busting a student *When will these kids learn? *Bullworth one, Jimmy zero! *You fought the law, and the law won! When a student tags a wall in front of him *Hey, Picasso! Get over here! When Jimmy hides from him *You'll rue the day Jimmy, you'll rue the day! *Vengeance will be mine, Hopkins! Hit in the groin *Yeow, my nards! Seymour II, Edward Seymour II, Edward